Broken Routine
by dimples xo
Summary: Sakura had always lived a boring life and the age of 17, it had finally become a routine. Sasuke was was a jerk and had lot more stress on his hands then he could actually handle, however, that would all change when Sakura accidentally hits his brother with her car and all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

Don't you think, that's it's boring how people talk?

Making smart with their words again...well I'm bored.

* * *

When people stopped and asked her how her day went, Sakura's response was always "fine,"but if she was completely honest, her answer should have been boring. At just the age of seventeen, her life had become a routine and a horrible one at that. With her parents out of the pictures and no real friends in her life, Sakura could easily take it a step further and say that her days often went the same way, with no changes what-so-ever. 

At exactly 6:07 the petite teenager would roll out of bed, turn off her alarm clock and then march into her bedroom. Without much of a thought, she would strip down and take a shower. The young woman was always finished after just a few minutes, but she would often linger underneath the hot water not wanting to face anther day. Ever since she had entered High School, all Sakura had ever done was focus on her studies. If she didn't keep her grades up, then she wouldn't be able to go to a good college. She studied hard, which had caused the more popular students to label her a nerd. It had hurt and first, but Sakura had stopped caring a long time ago. However, their antics were still so...troublesome though.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Sakura would finally turn off the water, pat herself dry and slip on school uniform. Once she looked presentable enough, she would throw her hair up into a messy bun, brush her teeth and then gather her backpack and head out. She never bothered taking her car because the school was literally just five minutes away. Like every day, the pink-haired girl got there early and headed to the cafeteria to eat a light breakfast. Once she was done, she would then make her way to the library before the school bell went off, signaling the start of class. Despite the fact that she knew her sensei wouldn't be there, Sakura would get up regardless and made her way to her home room. After sitting there for 15 minutes, spending her time gazing out the window, she would be interrupted by an anxious blonde by of the name of Ino. Ino would mock her for her large forehead and Sakura would bite back a rude remark that was lodged somewhere in the back of her throat.

At one point that comment would have slipped out and it would cause an argument to break out in between the two of them. If anyone was there, they would side with Ino, despite the fact that the pig had started it. After years of pointless fights and bickering, Sakura had simply learned to bite down her tongue and clench her fists by her side. Finally, after five painful minutes of self-control, Kakashi would enter the classroom and Ino would walk away with her nose turned up into the air. Kakashi, as lazy as ever, would take role and then allow them to do whatever they want, while lazily reading an orange book. During this time, a lot of the students would group up and talk to each other while Sakura opened up one of her textbooks and continue to study. Her day would continue with her other classes and then she would go home, do her homework and fall asleep at nine.

That was how Sakura Haruno had _expected_ her day to go when she had woken up this morning.

And yet for once, nothing went right.

Instead of waking up at her usual time, Sakura's alarm hadn't gone off. Unaware she had slept in, until her eyes finally opened at 9:45. With a loud screech, she found herself rushing inside her little apartment trying to get ready for the day. Her shower had been cold, her uniform was nowhere to be found and her backpack had somehow found itself in the balcony instead of by the door. It had taken her ages to get ready and when she had been ready to leave, it was already 10:15, marking her absent for the day. If it had been anyone else that alone would have been a reason to stay inside, but Sakura knew that she had to go to class. She had a literature quiz she needed to take and if she missed it, her sensei wouldn't allow her to retake it. With the quiz as her sole motivation, Sakura made her way out the door and jogged to school.

Only to be stopped half-way through, by a construction site.

With no other option, the pink-haired student slipped into her car and took the much longer route. Her stomach was growling loudly, her hair was in her face and for the first time in her life, Sakura was actually speeding to get somewhere. Her emerald eyes kept on glancing back to her watch and she wasn't entirely focused on the road. Perhaps that's why Sakura hadn't noticed the handsome young male who had been crossing the street. Hell, maybe that was the reason she had accidentally hit him.

* * *

kasjdalkjd I don't know it I should continue. ;^; You tell me.


	2. Meeting Itachi

I fall apart, with all my heart.

And you can watch from your window.

* * *

"What the-!" As quickly as she could, Sakura slammed on her breaks causing the car to come to a screeching stop and her body to lurch forward. She stilled for a moment, unsure on what exactly had happened and unsure on what to do. Clearly, she was never going to get to class today. Resisting the urge to slam her forehead against the steering wheel, the pinkette glanced up at her rearview mirror, only to see a body lying in the middle of the road. She had almost scoffed, until she realized that she had hit something when she had been driving. Suddenly, that's when it had all hit her. "Fuck!" Quietly, she fumbled with her seat belt and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her ignoring the fact that she had parked in the middle of the streets. Instead, she ran to the lifeless figure screaming as she did so. "Hey! Are you okay?"

The figure didn't respond.

Shakily, Sakura ran her fingers through her knotted hair suddenly being filled with fear. "Okay," She muttered to herself. "Don't panic." Sakura had never run over someone and now that she had, she wasn't too sure on what to do or how to react. How was she suppose to help him? What the hell could she do? What if he had died? "Oh God!" Her eyes widen at the thought. Without a single thought of the stranger's already injured body, Sakura slammed her foot against his back hoping to hear the man let out a groan, or give some sign that he was still alive. The sudden movement had caused the male to roll onto his side, allowing her to take in his appearance.

He was a handsome thing. He had smooth pale skin, thick, long almost feminine eyelashes and long black hair. However, it hadn't been his beauty that had caught Sakura's attention. It was the fact that part of his head was now swelling a large bump, which had probably formed when his head had smacked the ground. At the sight, the normally levelheaded student let out a hysterical cry. "Oh fuck! I killed him!" She had to call an ER, that much was obvious, but what was she going to do when the cops there? She couldn't hit and run, especially not if the man had died. Would they change her for that? Would she get a ticket? Would she get prison time? "No! What am I going to do?" As she began pacing back and forth, Sakura continued to talk to herself. If she had actually been paying attention, she would have heard the older male let out a soft grown or would have noticed his eyes opening slightly only to glance at her. "If I go to prison now, then it's all over! I ha- I ha." Suddenly, she clapped her hands together and stood straighter. "I have to hide the body." With the idea now stuck in her head, Sakura turned around only to slam her face against a hard chest. "That wouldn't be a good idea." Quietly, Sakura looked up allowing herself to see that face of the man that she had hit with her car. Sheepishly, she grinned before replying. "What's not a good idea? I wasn't planning anything. Much to less to bury your beau- your body." The man raised a single eyebrow before backing away, squinting slightly. Before anything else could be said, she watched as the man let out a hiss and clenched his head quietly. He was still in a lot of pain and as much as Sakura just wanted to leave him there, there was a huge chance he was probably sporting a concussion. "Hey, maybe we should get you to the hospital. I'll take you? It's the least I could do?"

He opened his eyes quietly and then opened his mouth only to stop and bite down on his tongue again. Without waiting for his reply, Sakura snatched up his hand and tugged him to her car. "I'm so sorry about all of that. I usually don't drive like that." As she spoke, Sakura slipped her hand in her pockets in search for her keys. "I mean, I usually don't drive at all bu- hey where are my keys?" She slipped off her red jacket and took a quick look at the pockets only to find them empty. Eyes wide, the pink haired girl turned back around and began looking around the ground, only to be interrupted by her acquaintance. "I found your keys." Oh. Sakura let out a quiet, content sigh and turned back around with glee. "Oh! Thanks!" The male frowned and then shook his head. "I wouldn't thank me miss. Your keys are in your car."

* * *

If Sakura had ever complained about her everyday life, she swore she would never do it again. Not only had she left her keys in the car, but once they had finally gotten them out, her engine had died. With bitter disappointment, Sakura was forced to watch as a car was towed away leaving Sakura standing in the middle of the road with Itachi by her side. If she had been alone, Sakura might have cried because today was simply not her day. "I called my brother." Sakura turned to Itachi with a curious look on her face. "Oh, I'm glad to hear. I guess I'll see you around then?" The handsome man let out a snort. "No, your coming with me. I still have to go to the hospital and I obviously can't be left alone." In confusion, Sakura titled her head to the side and waited for him to continue.

Except he didn't.

"But your brother is coming? Can't he go with you to the hospital?" Itachi shrugged lazily with a small, tiny, grin appearing on his features. "He could...but I'm asking you to." Sakura pried her lips open, ready to reply only to have Itachi take a glance back down at her. "I mean, it's either that or I can sue..." Was he...blackmailing her. "Now, now Itachi! Let's not get to hasty." She giggled nervously and was going to say something else when the sound of her stomach interrupted her. It growled loudly causing Itachi to grin and her to blush a bright red. She shifted on her feet, with a shy smile appearing on her face. "I just...haven't ate anything yet." With that said, the two of them found themselves walking across the street and entering a little cafe. Being the perfect gentleman, Itachi allowed her to order and pay first. Or at least she would have paid if her card hadn't been declined. With a embarrassed pout on her face, Sakura watched as Itachi ordered a light snack for himself and paid for both of their meals. As soon as he was done, the two made their way to a small booth by the window and waited for their order to be called. "Thank you, Itachi." She watched as he shot her a small half-smile. "Your welcome Sakura but, I didn't do it for free. You owe me."

She would never complain about her routine again.

* * *

**Pretty short chapther but they'll get longer later on. c: **

**Thank you Astimepassesslowly & Crazych3hir3 for your reviews. I decided to continue the story and hopefully hear more thoughts. If you guys have any suggestions let me know in a review! **


End file.
